


Sin and Punishment

by BatCave0304



Category: DCU
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Bruce, M/M, slut！Bruce
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatCave0304/pseuds/BatCave0304
Summary: 布鲁斯背着克拉克做了一些很过分的事——足以让他们的感情陷入危机。





	Sin and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> 设定大超入过土。  
> 涉及到两人的CP只有超蝙。  
> 不知道该打什么警告，慎入。

“所以？”克拉克微微向前倾着身，双手交叠着搁在桌子上。他盯着面前穿着邋遢的人，等着他做出解释。

实际上布鲁斯一直垂头不语，眨着他浓长的睫毛，看他的神态就让人不禁猜测他是否在桌下揉搓着衣角。他还是没有想好该怎么开口。这很不布鲁斯·韦恩，更不要提蝙蝠侠，这样子的他无法让人联想到二者中的任何一个。他穿的像个落魄的流浪汉，但是却有着精致的脸蛋和漂亮的蓝眼睛。

“这是你欠我的。”克拉克用他姓氏的开头字母W称呼他，这让布鲁斯觉得格外生疏。他明显有些不耐烦了，手指已经开始敲打桌面。“我收了你的邮件，答应了你的条件，同样穿得像个流浪汉大半夜来这个酒吧赴约。”他皱起了眉头，十分不满。

年久失修的街角小店，地板只要承受一点重量就会吱嘎作响，四周的过道都浸染着大片除不掉的污渍，一个又一个四人方桌胡乱的摆放，正常说话的声音都可能会被隔桌尽收耳底。每个桌上都摆着一个装了半瓶水的塑料瓶，客人之一会在里面插上一朵随便什么花，然后等人过来搭讪。落坐的人数普遍是两个，就像克拉克和布鲁斯一样，不过也有三四个人的时候。

又有两个男人一起离开了，花瓶里的雏菊被随意的扔在了地上。布鲁斯的瓶子里是一朵盛开的玫瑰，招摇又艳丽。它在这片昏暗的灯光下有些过于醒目了，甚至让克拉克觉得有些胸闷。

“我希望你重视这场谈话。如果你没准备好……”克拉克深呼出一口气，似乎正在压制马上就要爆发的情绪。但他说的每一句话都如同石沉大海毫无回应。“我已经没有更多耐心陪你玩这些沉默游戏了！”说着他已经向后推开了凳子，布鲁斯这才慌张的抬起头，“别走！”

但阻止他离开的脚步的并不是布鲁斯。克拉克撞到了另一个高壮男人的身上——那个在隔桌一直打量他们两个的那个莽汉，他甚至比直起身的克拉克还要高出一截。

“抱歉。”克拉克迅速的道了歉，然后又坐了回去。因为布鲁斯已经趁机牢牢拉住了他的袖子。

“嘿！兄弟！你要按规矩来好吗？”那莽汉大大咧咧的踹了克拉克的凳子，“一次机会，谈不好就滚蛋！还有人在排队呢！”

克拉克没空理那聒噪的人，他充满疑惑的望向布鲁斯，眼神中带了丝难以置信，“他说的是什么意思？！”

布鲁斯又把头低下去了。

那莽汉回想起刚偷听到的部分谈话，一回过神就哈哈大笑起来。他激动的拍了两下克拉克的肩膀，一副退让看戏的样子:“你的情人可比你想象中的还要风流。”

克拉克挤出一个笑容。如果到现在都没能确定事实那他绝对就是没有智商，何况他本就隐约的有些预感。他现在更想知道的是布鲁斯背着自己出来有多久了。

“婊子。”克拉克忍不住骂出口，紧握的拳头恨不得立刻揍在那张漂亮的脸上。

被超人从外星人的囚禁中营救出来时，蝙蝠侠窝在他的胸口不肯抬头。面对盟友的关心也毫不理睬，直到超人亲自将他送回蝙蝠洞后，他才露出了早已遍布泪水的脸。那时候他们开始交往。克拉克做到了所有一个尽职男友应该做的，在知道布鲁斯经历过的那些生理上、心理上的折磨后更是小心的去呵护、去维持，一点一点让他们之间的感情升温。他很荣幸自己真正走进了他的生活，他们在夜晚时漂浮着数星星，在富饶的小岛上度假，在清晨的第一缕阳光中打闹着醒来。但几周后，那份迟来的联盟体检报告让一切都发生了改变。报告上指出实际上蝙蝠侠的身体一塌糊涂，那些外星人在他身上做的实验甚至会造成部分永久影响。在联盟的坚持下布鲁斯不得不妥协将城市暂交给罗宾守护，他在那时候得到了大把的修养时间……

克拉克气得发抖，因为布鲁斯的冷静和不可捉摸，因为自己对爱人的出言不逊，但更让他气愤的是布鲁斯根本没有任何反驳或是生气的迹象！这同时也让他不安。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯终于开口了，他小声说着，手指指了下左侧墙壁的位置。“你看看那儿，那栋小楼是三级旅馆。二级在楼上，一级在地下。”

三级旅馆内满是纠缠在一起的肉体，克拉克听到的是污言秽语和放荡的呻吟。他在二级旅馆里听到了连连哭求的声音，他们都身着特殊服饰。而那些服从命令接受惩罚、被抽打到奄奄一息的人全部都在一级旅馆内。

“我在地下。”布鲁斯艰难的吞咽了一下，“他们在我身上取乐……”

“然后付钱给你。”克拉克闭了下眼睛，深深吸了一口气。“所以这就是你一直背着我在做的？被羞辱、被践踏？”这是不争的事实，但他的语气中仍旧带着震惊，布鲁斯轻轻点头的动作令他心碎。“告诉我，这是你的需求吗？因为我没法满足你？！”

“不……”布鲁斯的否认声并无底气，带着绝望。“克拉克，你对我特别好，可以说成……你对我太好了……”

克拉克一愣，随即讽刺的笑了，将他瓶中的玫瑰抽出来扔到了地上。“告诉我你的价格？两美元够不够买你一晚？！因为我觉得你这样的贱货不可能值更多。”他打断了布鲁斯想要说的话，态度强硬。“现在，我需要一次口活。”

“克拉克……别……”

“把裤子都脱光。”克拉克提高声音命令道，“就在这儿！现在！”

实际上他并没有多少信心，话说出口后更意识到这命令有多么荒谬。一时恼怒带来的这场尴尬的僵持。但克拉克没有动摇，至少表面上看起来底气十足。

已经有几个人看向了他们，布鲁斯有些坐不住了。克拉克从来没有对他这么凶过，从来没有用如此威严的声音命令他做过什么。他发现自己真的在慢慢兴奋起来，同时带着恐惧和期待。他心跳的厉害，短促的喘着气，当他最终光裸着下体跪坐到克拉克腿间时，甚至激动的有些眩晕。他当然愿意服从克拉克，这些是他不敢想象的画面——他完美无瑕的天神在肮脏的小酒吧里像对待廉价娼妓那般使用自己。

克拉克向后靠上椅背，心下松了一口气——“真是个婊子，你在动情你知道吗？”

灵活的手指拉开了拉链，布鲁斯饥渴的将他含进嘴里。他贪婪的吮吸着，他想念克拉克的味道，想念那根又大又重的阴茎在口中慢慢充盈、撑到口腔酸痛的时刻。

“用舔的。”克拉克习惯性握住了他的头发，后来变成了用力拉扯，足够让他发出吃痛的抽气声。潮湿的前液涂了布鲁斯一脸，他乖巧的点头，讨好的用脸颊去蹭他的阴茎，张开嘴，然后将口中粘稠的液体尽数吞咽下去。

克拉克听到那些人窃窃私语的声音，他们在议论“到底出价多少才能让这婊子愿意接触别人的老二。”

“你倒是吸引了不少观众。”克拉克握着自己的阴茎啪啪抽打他的脸，在他张开嘴时一举插进他的喉咙。布鲁斯被呛得眼眶发红，反射性紧缩的内壁让克拉克舒适得发出几声呻吟。他鲜少见到如此温驯的布鲁斯，没有反抗、期待着服从、期待着自己的粗暴对待。“哈……他们可都盯着你的屁股看呢。”

这仿佛提醒了他什么，布鲁斯扭动着腰，同时张扬着向上翘起了屁股。那两团白肉就在他眼前摇晃，诱惑着他，饱满圆润。

“婊子。”克拉克骂着，却无法忽视下体再次燃起的冲动。他扯着布鲁斯就将他牢牢按在了桌上。

他们做爱的节奏向来都是柔和又漫长，即便这样布鲁斯也会很吃力的去容纳克拉克的尺寸。像现在，克拉克没给他做润滑就整根撞进来的情况根本没发生过。一瞬间就被充盈的感觉让他爽得发懵，连脚趾都缩了起来。疼痛让他气血上涌，他大张着嘴却叫不出来，而克拉克已经扒着他的屁股开始又深又重的操他。布鲁斯的手用力抓着桌沿，凌乱的喘着粗气，廉价发胶固定的头发都被摇晃了下来。克拉克紧实的下腹每次都能撞得他屁股变形。

“你已经做好准备了不是吗？你喜欢这个，甚至喜欢被强奸。我早该发现的。”克拉克毫不留情的咬上他的脖子，他脆弱的敏感处。布鲁斯疼出了眼泪，颤抖着发出咽呜声。“有人看着更让你兴奋了是吗？他们在数钱呢，他们也想买你的屁股。但是不行，我不会同意的。知道为什么吗？因为他们开价太高了，几百几千美元对你来说太多了，你只值两美元。”克拉克火热的舌头舔着他的耳朵，压低了声音:“布鲁斯·韦恩是个只值两美元的婊子，只要两美元就可以操烂他的屁股。”

布鲁斯在他身下兴奋得浑身发抖，他的面颊通红，阴茎硬的流水，因为克拉克的羞辱，因为克拉克的粗暴。在克拉克身躯的对比下，他的身体就像块柔软的果冻一样被带动着摇晃不停，多汁的体液全部被挤压了出来。

他们的看客越来越多。

“刚见到这年轻人的时候觉得他像个老实人，没想到做起来这么凶。”

那些对韦恩早就心怀不轨的人也都一副讥讽的嘴脸:在这里装他妈的清高，还不是被按着开了苞。

莽汉也在隔桌喝着啤酒，在一片骚乱中起哄，“嘿嘿嘿！这婊子被操的正爽呢！”

“告诉他们你的价格，贱货。”克拉克粗鲁的扳着他的脸，“让他们看看现在你为了挨操把价格调得有多低。”

“克拉克……我不能这样——啊！啊！嗯……”

“你应该称呼我为`先生'！”他几次狠狠的向前挺身，操到布鲁斯失声尖叫。

“啊啊啊！是的！是的！是的先生！呜……”

克拉克将他提了起来，让他用手臂撑着桌子，又狠又重的巴掌落在他的屁股上。布鲁斯在他手下挣扎着，几乎就是在扭动，他早就被克拉克操软了腰。

“买你一次要多少钱？！”

“啊啊啊啊——！”他哭着、呻吟着，大声喊叫出来。“两美元！唔嗯……两美元！两美元就可以干我一整晚！……”

“因为你就是个想吃阴茎的贱货是不是？你赚钱也是为了求人操你！”

“是的！先生，求你！求你操我！求你操死我！……”

克拉克的手伸进了他的衣服，将他用力按进怀里。乳头被狠狠拧住时布鲁斯抽泣的像是要喘不上气，他大叫着求饶却翘起屁股去迎合克拉克的冲撞。克拉克显然被刺激到了，抓着他的胸肌直喘粗气，拉起他的右腿挂上手臂，退出大半的阴茎又狠狠撞了回去。布鲁斯哽咽着，像是被呛住了，他的左腿几乎碰不到地面，身体所有的重量都被克拉克控制着落在他壮硕的阴茎上，体内的大家伙每次凶猛的顶上前列腺都能让他四肢发麻、眼前发黑，这次高潮时他就像个娼妓一样放荡的大叫着“是的！给我！射给我！”被灌了满满一肚子精液。

“真他妈带劲！”莽汉激动的摔碎了酒杯，“小子！我要是你，就干得他走不了路！看他还敢出来偷腥！”他又嘟囔了些什么粗话，然后低声咒骂。“该死的，这大屁股肯定耐操。”

布鲁斯还趴在桌上喘息，汗水已经让他的头发全部贴在了额头上。他试图放松发麻的腿，却被克拉克抓住脚腕扯到了地下。他摔在地上半趴着，还没有能够支撑身体的力气。腿间那股粘稠的感觉让他觉得充实，他夹着大腿，那些氪星精液甚至还烫着。

“张开嘴。”克拉克冲着他撸动自己潮湿的阴茎，那大家伙很快就硬挺了起来。“我不想一晚上就把你操松，所以。”

布鲁斯伸着舌头等待着，克拉克射了他一脸。他喘息着将它们咽下去，然后凑上去用嘴将克拉克的下体清理干净。

“回公寓去，你知道这离结束还早着。”克拉克瞥了他一眼，拉上裤链，两张一美元的钞票扔在布鲁斯脸上。“比我晚一步回去，我就插烂你的穴。”

克拉克的语气足够令他胆战心惊，布鲁斯望着他的背影，内裤都来不及穿就提上了长裤。下体很疼，双腿还有些发软。他扶着桌子深吸了几口气才发现还有好几双不怀好意的目光盯着自己。他用尽浑身力气逃出了围堵，踉跄的跑进街外的大雨中。

他还是晚了，甚至比平时多花了一倍的时间才回去。克拉克已经穿好了睡衣，靠在床头假装读着昨天的报纸。布鲁斯的每一个动作都小心翼翼的，将外套扔进垃圾桶、迅速的冲澡……热水都没能让他的身体温暖起来。他在沙发和床之间犹豫了很久，最后还是轻轻的躺到了克拉克身边。他们都没说话。

晚一点的时候，克拉克被吵醒了。因为布鲁斯在发抖，紧紧的缩成一团，牙齿打战。

“……该死的。你发烧了……布鲁斯，你有多久没吃东西了？我去给你倒点热水。”

“不……我……”布鲁斯拉着他，手指无力。“过一会儿就会好了。我习惯了。”

克拉克虽不赞同，但还是躺了回去。他把布鲁斯搂进怀里，后者立刻牢牢贴在了他身上。布鲁斯粗重的鼻息声听得他心悸。

“……克拉克？”他在朦胧中轻轻喊。

“嗯，我在。”

“我……我从来没有让那些人碰过我……”

“我知道。”他轻声回答，充满了耐心。“我知道你不会。”

“不……你不知道……别原谅我……请……”

“布鲁斯，你现在不清醒。”克拉克轻吻着他的额头，不去想他的眼泪。“别说话，好好休息。”

他渐渐的安静下去，一直握着克拉克的手。这个晚上，他总会无意识的嘟囔着，“别走、不要再离开”这些类似的字眼。

“我不会走的。”

“我保证。我发誓。”

“你也要相信我不是吗？”

“我爱你。”

 

——TBC——


End file.
